


Remus Lupin x Reader Oneshots

by HeloiseDaphneBrightmore



Series: Harry Potter Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Other, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Pre-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore/pseuds/HeloiseDaphneBrightmore
Summary: This book is containing a handful of Remus Lupin x Reader short stories, one shots if you like. [I have separate books for other characters] If you want a few quick reads instead of starting a novel, this is the book for you. You will find Romance, Drama, Humour and everything in between. Each of the chapters are approximately a 10-20 minutes read with 2000-5000 word counts.There are no references to name, skin colour, hair colour, eye colour, body type, therefore anyone can read it and imagine themselves in the place of the main character. However some stories may specify the gender, or Hogwarts house which I mention in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you will enjoy it and have fun!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You, Remus/Reader, Remus/You, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993741
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	1. Sweet comfort [Remus Lupin x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on your period, suffering through the worst part of your week, but luckily your boyfriend, Remus comes to comfort you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not remember the colour of Remus’ eyes, but somewhere I read green, so I went with it.

**Title:** Sweet comfort  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.2k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

It was a rather dull, rainy Saturday afternoon. You were laying in your bed, listening to the raindrops heavily attacking the ledge of the window in your dormitory. It wasn’t loud or violent, but it was just enough for you to want to hide in a broom closet.

You have been lying in your bed throughout the day, trying to sleep away the pain, but you were unsuccessful. Your cramps have stopped you from doing any activities. Your tummy screamed for something to sooth the numerous sharp wave of pain it had to experience. You took some potions Lily brought you before, but instead of your pain fading away, you had to welcome a throbbing headache in the back of your skull.

You groaned in agony into your fluffy pillow as the rain began to pour heavier. You laid on your stomach, face sideways on the pillow, lifting your torso from the bed, arching your back, your backside facing the ceiling. Even you had to admit that your position was rather comical, but certainly more comfortable against the shooting pain in your lower abdomen.

You heard shuffling coming from the door, but you didn’t have the will to turn your head. Soon the door opened and in a swift movement closed. You didn’t have to wait for long to find yourself facing your boyfriend. He crouched down next to your bed, placing his hand across each other on the top of your mattress, looking at you with a soft smile. You felt yourself drowning in those mesmerising green irises, feeling giddy at being the luckiest girl out there to have him.

“I heard from Lily.” He stated, caressing your upper arm. You just growled, not wanting to speak. You were afraid that the pain would return. “How can I help you?” He asked, concern lacing his soft voice. You just repeated your previous sound as a reply. “Is this position comfortable?” He asked chuckling at your arching back. You nodded.

You studied your boyfriend’s face as he was caressing your upper arm with the softest touch you have ever received. You reached for his face to run your thumbs across his scars, before you ruffled his hair playfully. You could hear the silent wincing sound leaving his lips as you touched his scars. He was very self conscious about them.

“You are very handsome, Mr. Lupin.” You sighed in content. You loved to run your fingers through his light brown, fluffy hair. You loved to get lost in those emerald green eyes of his when he was explaining you something about a successfully made potion with an outmost excitement. 

“I wish I was.” He smiled softly. “But I’m certainly glad you love me like this too.”

“Like this?” You abruptly sat up on your bed, placing a hand on your tummy as it jumped from the sudden pain. You pulled your boyfriend onto your bed and forced him to sit beside you. “What do you mean like this? You are perfect, Remus.” He just chuckled at your outburst.

“No, I am not.” He shook his head. “Anyway, I came to comfort you, when did the roles switch?” He chuckled.

“The moment you said, I love you _like this_. There’s no _like this_. I love you. Period.” You growled in anger. You didn’t want to be angry, but Godric be your witness, your hormones have been on a rollercoaster. It didn’t help when you saw that sad smile across his face. It was loving and sad at the same time.

You got out of bed, walking up and down in the middle of the room. You even forgot your pain for a second as adrenalin was pumping heavily against your veins. “You think you are not handsome enough? Well, let me prove you wrong.” You hissed. “ _Year 4, Ravenclaw; Rose Abbott._ She has been telling everyone how betrayed she feels, because she had been harbouring feelings for you since first year, still you never managed to see it.” You frowned as jealousy shot through you.

“ _Year 5, Gryffindor;_ _Ellie Smith_. She has been sending daggers through my back in potions lessons, because I dared to agree to be your girlfriend, when she very clearly announced to the whole female dormitory that she had fancied you.” You winced at the thought.

“ _Year 3, Hufflepuff; Marnie Lee._ She literally sent me a letter, basically begging me to break up with you.” You huffed finishing your little monologue. “So Remus, do not ever think you are not handsome enough or you are not kind enough or you are not good enough. I’m more than lucky to be by your side, and frankly, I have no idea how I managed to get this fortunate, but I don’t plan on letting you bring yourself down. Are we clear, Mr. Lupin.” He chuckled at your determination, before pulling you closer and forcing you to sit down in his lap.

“I am the lucky one to have such an adorable girlfriend.” He kissed your cheek.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that.” You giggled, pulling him in for a kiss. He was gentle, but passionate, making you want to feel more of him. But then the pain shot through your abdomen again as if reminding you, that it was still very much present in your idilic moment.

“You okay?” He asked, which you answered with a quick nod. You pulled off his lap and crawled over to your bed, placing yourself into a fetal position, pulling your legs up to your chest. “You don’t seem okay to me.” He stated in a worried tone, but you jus heaved a sigh.

“I’m okay. It’s like this every month anyway.” You replied in a low tone. You could feel his body shuffling behind you, before you felt him lay across your bed, engulfing you in a comforting hug. He hinted a kiss on your shoulder before he spoke again. “Chocolate?” He asked, as he held out a bar of chocolate in front of your face. You licked across your lips, feeling as if it was some kind of a trap, but you didn’t hesitate anymore, you snatched it out of his hand, before shoving ¼ of it in to your mouth. “I guess, that was a yes.” He chuckled at your urges.

“Not funny. My body has its own mind when I am on my period.” You huffed, annoyed.

“That’s fine. It’s adorable.” He hinted a kiss on the back of your neck.

“Can we just stay like this for a while?” You asked, craving his closeness. You turned around in his arms as he moved to lie on his back, before wrapping his strong arms around you. You placed your head on his hard chest as he gave you a soft kiss on your forehead.

“For as long as you want.” He whispered, sending a shiver through your body.

“I love you, Remus.” You sighed softly with a tender smile, he couldn’t see, but could clearly hear.

“And I love you, sweetheart.”


	2. Furry little problem [Remus Lupin x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realise that your boyfriend, Remus keeps disappearing every month and you decide to follow him on a full moon, after Remus keeps avoiding the subject.

**Title:** Furry little problem  
 **Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Reader  
 **Word count:** 2.4k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Remus Lupin was the best man you have ever met. Kind, humble and loyal to no end. You loved him more than you thought. There wasn’t a thing you didn’t like about him. He was your everything and you never wanted to let him go.

Recently you started to realise that he seemed to disappear for days at a time. On occasions he was gone for 2-3 days, without letting you know where he went, without giving you any explanation, without talking to you for days. It hurt you to realise that he was hiding something from you.

You always thought your relationship was built on trust and honesty. There wasn’t even a secret you kept away from him. He knew you inside and out and you wished to know him just as well. But he was distant sometimes and each and every time you tried to bring it up, he changed the subject or gave you a half-hearted reply about having things to do. But you couldn’t miss the way he tensed up when you mentioned his disappearances.

It was hard on you. You thought at some point that he was cheating on you, but you tried to shake off the thought. You trusted him more than that, but you didn’t want to feel like a naive little girl in love, who couldn’t see the bigger picture because of her feelings. You knew you had to find out what he was hiding from you and you didn’t plan on backing away.

It was early evening, the night of a full moon as it was just about to come up. You quietly followed Remus through the corridors, accompanied by his friends, Sirius, James and Peter. You stayed as silent as you could not to reveal yourself, which was harder than it seemed. You had some ideas, maybe pranks of some kind that you thought they were preparing for. You knew they were up to something and you were determined to find out. You followed them out of the castle, not caring about the numerous rules you have already broken.

The boys were walking towards the Whomping Willow to your surprise. You didn’t understand why they would try to get close to the violent tree, knowing all about its aggressive behaviour. You wanted to warn them, but decided otherwise, not wanting to reveal yourself. You were hoping they’d know what they were doing.

Your eyes widened at the site of Peter’s body morphing into something that you couldn’t really see. He just disappeared in front of your eyes, making you squeak silently. The next thing you saw was a rodent running towards the tree’s trunk, barely visible in the grass, before it stopped moving about abruptly. You were watching the scenario in awe. The rat along with the remaining three boys walked towards a passage at the bottom of the tree. You kept a safe distance, but followed them, fearing the unknown, determined out of curiosity.

You were walking up a couple of wooden stairs that creaked under the weight of your feet. Instead of moving up on the middle, you decided to walk on the left side of the stairs, hoping to make less noise, knowing it was probably not as well used as its mid part. You heard voices and peeked through a large, beat-up, wooden door, watching as Remus was sitting across a metal framed bed, looking up at his friends with a guilty expression across his face. You didn’t understand what was happening, why they were going there.

You didn’t have to wait long to find out.

You watched as your boyfriend’s body started changing, his bones moving around under his skin, his face deforming into an animal-like form, his fingers growing longer with sharp claws, all while he was screaming in pain. You couldn’t stand around and do nothing. You pushed the door open as you watched your boyfriend in pain, kneeling on the floor as his body transformed into something that you couldn’t recognise.

“Y/N!” You heard your name being screamed. You turned to look at James whose eyes grew wide at the sight of you. “Get out of here!” He shouted at you firmly, but you didn’t listen.

“What’s happening?” You asked as you looked at Remus who was not himself anymore. His eyes were bloodshot, his face reminded you of a dog’s facial structure. He was breathing heavily looking down on the ground.

“Remus will explain it to you later, but you need to run now.” James warned you and hurried to your side, trying to push you out the door. But you resisted. You couldn’t take your eyes off your fully transformed boyfriend who was breathing heavily, looking through the window, out at the full moon. You heard a loud barking from beside you and you looked at Sirius’ previous position. He was nowhere to be found, instead you saw a black dog growling frantically at James. “You must go.” James shouted at you, trying to push you out of the door.

Your eyes met Remus’ but they were not your boyfriend’s warm, loving orbs. They were murderous, full of rage. You watched as he howled loudly at the moon, before his eyes snapped towards you once again. His giant body started walking towards you as he was carefully inspecting his prey before the hunt. His low growls came closer and closer, making you freeze in your spot.

“Go… now.” James whispered into your ears as silently as he could, not to agitate the werewolf, knowing both you and him were in human form, more in danger than ever. However your legs didn’t move. You were incapable of making a step. Your brain was overwhelmed with the love of your life transforming into this wild animal, screaming in pain as you listened to his bones breaking while his body morphed unnaturally.

The wolf growled at you in a low tone and you finally started to understand the situation you were in. You took a step back, but the animal followed towards. You started backing down on the stairs, feeling the inevitable fall if a wrong step was made, but you were scared to turn your back to the wolf, you were scared to run. You heard a loud barking sound and saw the black dog appear behind Remus. His head snapped backwards, focusing his attention to the other animal, forgetting about your presence for a mere second. You knew what to do. You used the opportunity to turn around and run as if your life depended on it. Which felt rather real at that moment. You ran out of the Whomping Willow’s trunk, heading towards the castle as fast as your legs could manage.

But then you stopped. Your blood froze in your veins as you heard the loud growl coming from closer than you wished to hear. You slowly turned your head to the side to see the wolf a couple of inches away from you. Your eyes widened as you realised his claws were getting closer to you. You wanted to jump, you wanted to move, but you were scared. Your breathing picked up, your chest moved up and down frantically, waiting for the hit to come.

But it didn’t.

The black dog lunged at the wolf, struggling against his heavy weight. You started running once again. You didn’t know what to do, who to help, how to help, but you knew that you had no way to win against such a wild animal in a mere human form with not even a wand close by.

As you were getting closer to the entrance of the castle, you heard the howling from behind you as if it was right around you. You wanted to run into safety, you wanted to reach it in time, but the low growl coming from your side slowed down your feet. You felt like all your energy have left your body, as if you have had no more power to run. The wolf quickly realised it and reached out for you.

You screamed in pain as you felt his claws cut into the skin of your stomach, sending you stumbling back into the wall of the castle. Your body was in excruciating pain, but you knew it was not the end. The wolf started off towards you once again, his blurry form standing tall and proud over your weak, vulnerable state. You wanted to close your eyes, but you couldn’t. You watched with teary eyes as the man you loved closed in on you in an animal’s form, getting ready to take your life.

Before he could have attacked you however you saw a stag running towards the wolf, caging the animal with its antler. You weakly smiled at your saviour, but you didn’t have energy to get up, to get away. You looked down at your stomach, at the red claw marks over your white shirt. Your hands were covered in blood and you could still see the red liquid leaving your body in a fast pace. You weren’t surprised when you felt heaviness in your eyes. You watched as the dog and the stag fought hard against the wolf, but the only thing in your mind was the hope, that Remus wouldn’t get injured, before you let slumber take over you.

You awoke feeling soar and weak. You wanted to move your body, but it didn’t listen to your brain’s instructions. You tried to open your eyes, but the heavy lights forced your lids to shut once again. After a couple of attempts your eyes fluttered open, getting used to the strongly lit room. You looked around seeing metal framed beds, covered in white sheets and blankets, white walls around the room. You didn’t have to think twice to realise that you were in the hospital wing.

You looked to the side, your eyes growing wide at the sight. Your boyfriend laid under the white blanket, his eyes closed, his arms bandaged all over. Ignoring the excruciating pain in your abdomen, you gently placed your naked feet on the cold ground and stumbled over to Remus’ sleeping form. You sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, reached up to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of your hand. His eyes flattered open at your touch, widening as he realised your presence.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, his tone worried and scared for you. “You should be in bed.” He pulled himself up into a seated position, his eyes wondering over your body as if searching for any other injuries he wasn’t aware of. You leaned closer to his chest, hugging his torso, hiding your face in the crook of his neck. You should have been scared, you should have been terrified. Your mind was supposed to be filled up with all the horrible scenarios where he could have hurt you. Still, he was your Remus. You wanted him, more than ever. To be by his side when he had to go through such hardships. 

“Are you okay?” You whispered into his soft skin. “I thought that stag hurt you.”

“Am I okay? Y/N, I hurt you.” His eyes wide in surprise at your unexpected behaviour.

“I shouldn’t have gone there. I just didn’t know what else to do. You kept disappearing.” You tried to explain it to him as you left his embrace and faced him.

“I didn’t want you to know.” He let his head fall forward, his hair hiding his eyes.

“Why? I thought we were always honest with each other, that we were not supposed to keep secrets.” You put your finger under his chin to lift his face, wanting to look into his eyes.

“I was scared to tell you. I thought you would leave me. I thought you would hate me.” He shook his head.

“Why would I?” You furrowed your brows in confusion.

“Because you should be. I’m a monster. Look at you, I hurt you.” He started raising his voice, agitated. You took his hands into yours and gently squeezed them.

“I would never be able to hate you Remus. I love you too much to leave you. You are not a monster.” You leaned closer to him to hint a tiny kiss on his lips, before you continued. “Sure, you have got some furry little problems, but I still love you and nothing can change that.” You wanted to reassure him.

“A furry little problem? That’s what you call someone that completely loses it and tries to kill his love?” He scoffed, not understanding your calm demeanour.

“If you have told me before, it wouldn’t have happened. And don’t come at me with that bullshit of me leaving you. You told your friends too. I saw them with you when you sneaked out. They didn’t leave you either, because they love you. So try to get it into that smart little head of yours, when people love you, they stay by your side.” Your arms crossed in front of your chest, trying to force him to understand your point of view.

“I don’t deserve you.” He shook his head with a guilty expression.

“If I will ever leave you, it’s going to be because of sentences like that. I don’t understand how you can’t see that you deserve everything. Everything.” You smiled as you leaned closer and attached your lips to his chapped ones.

“I love you.” He sighed into the kiss, making you giggle happily.

“I love you, Remus.” You whispered against his lips as he captured yours once again. He placed his hands around your waist, pulling you closer, but it quickly separated you as you whined into it painfully. “Sorry…” You smiled gently, not wanting to scare him away.

“I’m so sorry.” He apologised, leaning his forehead against yours, closing his eyes while heaving a deep sigh. “I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”

“You won’t, Remus. Trust me.” You reassured him and you were certain that he would never hurt you again. You were determined to help him and you were sure his friends would help you, knowing that you were now aware of their secret. If you were good at something, it had to be convincing people. You knew they wouldn’t even have the time to resist.


	3. Pain of reality [Remus Lupin x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus breaks up with you in fear of hurting you. But then you overhear a conversation between Remus and his friends, which leaves you in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this little one requested by a reader of mine on Wattpad. I found the idea quite adorable, but I ended up making it a lot more angsty than I thought it would turn out to be. I hope you will like it anyway :D

**Title:** Pain of reality  
 **Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Reader  
 **Word count:** 3.3k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Request:**

> _"Hi HeloiseDBrightmore, I have a request for a one shot on on your Marauders imagines (X reader + gifs) story, could you do one where you get in a bad fight with Remus and he breaks up with you out of fear you will find out his furry little problem. You feel lost and then 2 weeks after the breakup you overhear Sirius and James telling him you deserve to know the truth and that you won’t care about his furry little problem. You step out to confront them, idk really know maybe something similar? I really love Remus! Thanks, keep writing your really good!" - BOOK__LOVER22_

“Remus John Lupin!” You shouted as you stood in the middle of the Clock Tower Courtyard with your hands resting on your hips, lips pursed in anger.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” He replied as he was about to walk away.

“No! I am so fed up of you always running away when I dare to ask about your disappearances. I have the right to know.” You spoke as you walked over and stopped right before him, looking up into his dark orbs. “We have been together for almost a year. I deserve an explanation. I feel like you are keeping something from me.” You tried this time in a calmer manner.

“I’m sorry.” He heaved a deep sigh as he was about to talk again, but he didn’t.

“Talk to me, please.” You placed your hands on his chest as you inched closer to him.

“I can’t.” He got hold of your wrists, removed them from his body and walked away. You didn’t even bother to turn around. You just let your words escape.

“Why are we even together if you can’t trust me enough?” You sounded broken and weak, but he knew how hurt you have been even without hearing your voice. He knew it was all his fault. He was scared. He was afraid you would leave him, but most of all, he was terrified of hurting you.

“I guess, you are right.” He blurted out, making you spin around in your place.

“What?” You exclaimed as your wide eyes were plastered over his back. He didn’t turn around. He didn’t even look at you for a mere second.

“I guess, we shouldn’t be together. I clearly can’t trust you.” Silent tears left your eyes, your cheeks soaked in the liquid. You felt as if you have been stabbed on the chest and was struggling to breath.

“You don’t mean that.” You tried to fight the inevitable.

“I do. I don’t think we should be together.” He shook his head, looking up at the Clock Tower. “I think it’s better if we just leave each other alone.” His voice didn’t even break at his words, making you feel as if you meant nothing to him. As if you have not showed him how much he meant to you. As if you have been at fault for everything that has gone bad in your relationship.

“Remus, please… don’t do this. You know I love you. I really do. If I didn’t show you well enough, then just tell me how to. Please don’t leave me…” You sobbed. His words cut deep and you felt your heart being clenched in your ribcage stronger and stronger the more he stood in silence. “I thought everything was okay a couple of days ago. Have I done something? Let’s talk this through.” You attempted to save the situation, but he slowly shook his head.

“Nothing is okay. I don’t… I don’t want this anymore. I don’t want to be with you anymore.” He spoke firmly. Each and every word of his cutting deeper. You stared at his back, no words wanting to leave your lips anymore. You loved him to your core and you have never dared to imagine a break up. You were just perfect together. Of course you did fight on occasions, mostly about the secret he has been keeping from you, but it has never gone this far.

You were watching his brown sweater, the way the horizontal lines ran across the clothing, the way the bottom of his jumper wrinkled on his back.

You went numb. Your thoughts were all a mess, making you unable to process the situation. He meant everything to you, but he didn’t even take a look at you as he ended the happiest part of your life.

You heaved a deep sigh and walked up to him to stand beside him. You wiped off the tear stains from your cheek and sighed once more, forcing your words out.

“I hope you will find happiness in the future.” Your voice was soft and light, barely audible. It was full of sadness and guilt, feeling as if it was all your fault. That you could have done more. That you might have done something you weren’t even aware of. Maybe you argued with him too much. Maybe you didn’t show your feelings clearly enough. Maybe… you were just not good enough.

You walked away from him, heading up to your dormitory, wishing to be as far as possible from the person who just broke your heart into the tiniest pieces. You dropped on your bed, sobbing into your pillow, going through each and every happy moment you have experienced with Remus. His light kisses, his loving hugs, his strong hold around your hand. He was your everything and you were beyond heart broken.

He didn’t even look at you as he broke off your relationship, confirming that all along it was you that felt deeply about him, but he didn’t even care enough to look you in the eye while leaving you.

You didn’t want to hate him, hell you couldn’t have, but your pain was unbearable. After what happened, you weren’t sure he has ever loved you. You thought, maybe it was just an act. He got rid off you so easily, it hurt how simple of a step it was for him to take, while you had to suffer this horrible heartache. It was unfair and you wanted nothing, but to forget him, to forget that your year long relationship might not have been real.

You cried into your pillows till the moment there were no more tears left and your heartache found its company in your headache. You gave into your sweet slumber, hoping for this all to be just a bad nightmare.

But it wasn’t.

Weeks has passed and you were still hurt. You caught his eyes wondering over to you, making each and every look feel like another stab into your chest. As if he was mocking you. As if he wanted to see that you were hurting enough.

Remus wasn’t that kind of a person. But then did you actually know him? Breaking up with you seemed to be one of the easiest things he has ever done. The heavy weight of your unrequited love and the sight of your clearly unaffected ex-boyfriend fuelled your sadness.

As you walked out to the Black lake on a cloudy, dark afternoon, you saw Remus talking to his friends, almost as if they were having an argument. Remus was heavily gesturing, like he was trying to deny something, while James and Sirius seemed agitated.

You walked closer to the group of friends, hiding behind a large oak tree. You have stood just a couple of meters away, close enough to be able to hear their conversation.

“Moony, you have to stop this. You are hurting both of you.” Sirius said as he threw his arms in the air dramatically.

“I can’t, Padfoot. I can’t let Y/N get any closer to me.” He tried to argue with his friend, making you frown as you realised you were part of the subject of their conversation.

“But you can! We stayed by your side all along. We didn’t leave you. Why is it so hard to believe that people who love you would stay by your side?” James argued this time, trying to convince Remus, but he just shook his head in denial.

“It’s not just that, Prongs. It would kill me if I ever hurt Y/N. It kills me to even think about it. I can’t let that happen and the most logical way is to keep myself away.” He explained firmly.

“Logical? You are not being logical at all, Moony. Y/N is a smart person, who loves you to bits. I can’t imagine anyone else being more accepting, more loving. You would just need to explain things clearly. You need to communicate instead of making decision on your own. Stupid decision to stay the least.” Sirius attempted to argue with his friend’s reasoning.

“I can’t.” He replied simply.

“I give up.” Sirius stepped back abruptly, turning to the tree you were hiding behind. Your eyes widened. So did his, before a huge grin appeared across his face and gave you a cheeky wink. “Let me ask you something. Do you love Y/N?”

“Of course, I do. How many times do I have to tell you how much? Do you think I would have ended things if I didn’t care?” He frowned, raising his voice, clearly agitated. You felt your heartbeat quicken, hope filling you up once again.

“Do you miss her?” Sirius continued.

“Please, don’t make this any more difficult than it already is.” He begged his friend almost as if he was in pain.

“Do you?” He didn’t plan on giving up though.

“What do you think? I don’t think I have loved anyone else so strongly before.” He heaved a deep sigh, shaking his head. “Can we just change subject? I really don’t want to talk about this.”

“Then Y/N has the right to know that you are werewolf.” He shrugged as if he was concluding the conversation. Your eyes widened in surprise, your lips parted involuntarily. You stepped out of your hiding, staring at the love of your life in shock.

“Y/N…” Remus exclaimed, a terrified expression across his face.

“Did you hear all of that?” Sirius asked and you nodded in reply.

“Sirius, what have you done?” Remus whispered weakly, his eyes not even leaving you for a second.

“I made sure that Y/N had a say in your decision too. You can hate me and you can even curse me for revealing your secret, but breaking up over something that you didn’t even try to explain, is plain dumb. You didn’t even give Y/N a chance to understand or to make a decision by leaving you or staying by your side.” He shrugged casually.

You were shocked to say the least. It was definitely hard to process, but in no way it affected the fact that he loved you and you loved him. Sirius was right. He should have shared this with you and let you decide whether you wanted to stay by his side or leave him for good. You had every right to know, especially after you heard how much he loved you. 

“So… you are… a werewolf?” You spoke hesitantly, questioningly. He heaved a deep sigh and hid his face behind his palms. “I am not saying I’m not surprised. I am still processing. But I had the right to know.” You explained, waiting for him to reply.

“Maybe. I guess. But even if I told you, it wouldn’t change the fact that I am afraid of hurting you. I can’t be close to you.” He shook his head, letting his arms drop.

“Actually, it would change a lot. I think I can make a decision on wanting to be with you or not even if you have a furry little problem. My feelings didn’t change. I still love you, Remus.” You replied firmly.

“Even if you wanted to be with me, despite all that you have just heard, I would still be scared of hurting you. I wouldn’t want to risk that.” He raised his voice to get his opinion across to you.

“But you said it yourself. You still love me.” You tried to argue with him.

“But I don’t want to be with you.” He spoke firmly, making your heart skip a beat, your breath hitch in surprise. It has never occurred to you. He was right. He might have loved you, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be with you. You couldn’t begin to describe how silly you felt for having your hopes up.

“Oh…” You swallowed hard, feeling the tears collecting in your eyes.

“That’s not what I…” He started, but you cut him off.

“No, no… I understand. I guess I just didn’t think this through.” You scratched the back of your neck awkwardly with a painful smile. It hurt bad. You thought being dumped was painful, but feeling rejected and being told he didn’t need you for a second time, sent you over the edge.

“Y/N…” He called out for you, almost whispering your name painfully as he stepped closer. However you backed away. You didn’t need him to comfort you. The last thing you needed is to feel him anywhere near you.

“It’s fine, Remus. Really.” You smiled at him, trying to force it as hard as you could to make him feel better. “It’s fine.” You said as you turned around and hurried back to the castle.

“You are officially an idiot.” James exclaimed shaking his head.

You were almost running through the corridors, trying to keep your tears at bay until you were out of sight finally. You hid behind a portrait, a hole in the wall, which Remus showed you a couple of months back, letting your tears run across your face endlessly.

You held your fist in front of your chest, clenched tightly, your knuckles turning white as if it was helping your pain to go away. But it didn’t. Your breathing was uneven, your lips dry, your face deformed. Your pain couldn’t have been more obvious. You threw your head backwards, letting it harshly collide with the cold wall behind you. The pain was nothing compared to the lump, the suffocating feeling in your throat.

A flash of light blinded you for a second as you saw the portrait door open. Remus stepped inside, closing it behind himself.

“Remus, I really need to be alone right now.” You spoke weakly, trying to remove the tear stains from your cheek.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke, crouching down in front of you, placing one of his hands on your cheek gently. “I am so sorry, Y/N. I am so so sorry.” He kept repeating himself, making you feel indescribably confused.

“I don’t understand.” You furrowed your brows, waiting for a reply.

“Of course, I want to be with you. That’s not what I meant out there.” He sighed deeply, caressing your cheek with his thumb. “When I broke up with you, it was the hardest moment of my life.”

“Sure didn’t seem like it.” You scoffed rudely and even you were surprised at your behaviour.

“I know. I tried to hide it. I thought if I left you and stayed away from you, it would solve everything. You don’t understand how hard it was for me to see you suffer each and every day. I wanted to walk up to you and just wrap my arms around you to tell you that it will all be fine. I am really sorry for hurting you.” His gentle tone, his apologies, his guilty look made you want to engulf him in a hug, but you stopped yourself. You were too hurt.

“I thought I wasn’t good enough. I thought maybe you never loved me.” You admitted shyly.

“What? No! Don’t even think about such silly things. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He spoke in a panicking tone.

“What do you expect me to say?” You asked, unsure. He didn’t want to be with you, but he wanted to be with you. He didn’t want to hurt you, but here he was telling you how important you have been to him. You were utterly confused and beyond unsure of everything.

“I…” He stoped to think for a second. “I want to be with you. I want to kiss you, I want to hug you, I want to talk to you. I need you.” He spoke softly, getting hold of your hands.

“Aren’t you afraid of hurting me anymore?” You asked, not wanting him to back away in the future with the same stupid reason.

“I am. I am terrified even thinking about it. But I have the dumbest friends and I am the dumbest of them all. I guess they made me realise that I needed you more than I dared to admit.” He confessed.

“I love you Remus. I really do, but how do I know that you won’t just stand up with another stupid excuse and walk away?” You asked painfully, thinking through every possible options.

“My secret is out there. If you accept me like this, I have no reason to walk away.” He squeezed your hands gently as if he tried to reassure you that he was there for you.

“We will have to talk about this. You will have to explain everything to me. My knowledge on werewolfs is not really broad.” You smiled softly.

“Does that mean you are giving me a second chance?” He asked, eyes holding nothing but hope. You heaved a deep sigh before opening your lips to talk.

“You will need to work on getting my trust back. You really hurt me, you know?” You warned him even though you knew you would be back in his arms in no time. “You didn’t let me make a decision on my own. You should know me by now, still you didn’t even consider that I might have wanted to be with you whether you are a werwolf or not. You left me thinking you didn’t want to be with me, that you didn’t love me anymore. I thought it was all my fault. Seeing you every single day was as painful as it can get.” You tried to make him understand how deeply his decision affected you.

“I am really sorry. I thought getting over the pain of break up was better than if I ever physically hurt you. I thought I made the right decision when I did it.” He tried to explain it to you, but it didn’t work on you anymore.

“Clearly didn’t.” You spoke harshly.

“I’m sorry, Y/N…” He sighed deeply. “Would you give me another chance, please?” He asked with a guilty expression across his face and you finally let your hard exterior go.

“You know… maybe if you kissed me, that would help me decide.” You smiled playfully, which earned a heartfelt laughter from him. He leaned closer to you and attached his lips to yours, placing his hand behind your neck, keeping you impossibly close to him. He was a little rough, maybe more passionate than ever, but you didn’t mind. You felt his feelings, his reassurance coming through to you and you knew he would do anything to keep you by his side at this point. As you parted he hinted a small peck on your lips before looking into your eyes.

“Did that convince you?” He asked with a raised brow. His smile grew wider as you giggled at his question. 

“Maybe you need to try again. I am not quite certain just yet.” You smirked, which made him shook his head, but soon his lips were on yours once again, kissing you just as lovingly as before. If not more.


	4. Advantages of studying [Remus Lupin x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been helping Remus with his Potions essay, whilst slowly falling for the kind boy. However you are rather shy around Remus and find it hard to make the first step.

**Title:** Advantages of studying  
 **Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Reader  
 **Word count:** 2.9k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Request:**

> _"please could you do one with Remus and a girl ~~called Evangeline but Eve for short.~~ They become sloe whilst studying together. I love your writing by the way." - Winsalo_

You have been sitting in the library for the past two hours, studying with Remus. Studying might have been a strong use of word as you have been trying not to stare at him the whole time. You kept your face down, pretending to read the lines of your potions book, but you couldn’t even recall a word. Of course, you couldn’t. Although you kept glancing at the book, your eyes often wondered to the brown haired boy sitting across the table.

Potions wasn’t his strongest subject, therefore you have been helping him with the essay you were given by Professor Slughorn. He was so concentrated on his parchment, his brows furrowed, whilst trying to write down his thoughts. At times he ran his fingers through his locks with a deep sigh leaving his lips as if it helped him in concentrating. His long fingers wrapped themselves around his quill, holding them firmly in place. It made you wonder what kind of a boy he was.

You have known him since first year and you could only see a kind side of his, but you knew there was always more to people. You wished to get to know him better, you wished to talk to him more often. Unfortunately for you, he was quite reserved. Unless he needed help with studying, he didn’t talk to you much. He did wave at you or smiled gently while nodding when you met in class, but he never really initiated a conversation. You wished he did though. You were rather shy when it came to him. You never really dared to get close to him, feeling as if he was trying to keep everyone away from himself, other than his three best friends.

You admired him for his smart brain, his kind manners, his polite behaviour, but you rarely saw those sides and unfortunately your lack of knowledge on him forced you to admire only his physical appearance. You didn’t complain though. He was dashingly handsome and a sweet candy to the eyes.

You tried very hard not to stare, but it seemed to be impossible. He flipped through the pages of the book he was taking his notes from, before he lifted his face to look up at you, causing your eyes to widen in surprise. You felt like you have been caught out and you were unable to hide the blush creeping up on your cheeks.

“Is everything okay?” He asked, but instead of looking at him, your eyes wondered to the shelves full of old and dusty books. You were trying to avoid his eyes in case your stupid little brain decided to stare at him once again, creepily.

“Sure.” You replied after a moment of silence, digging yourself into your book.

“Look, if you have anything else to do, I can finish it from here.” He spoke, making you frown as you finally looked into his dark, green eyes and shook your head.

“No, not at all. I guess, I am just a bit distracted, that’s all.” You let a small smile spread across your face.

“Can I help?” He asked, but you shook your head, knowing this was a battle you had to fight with yourself.

“It’s nothing important.” You tried to reassure him.

“Well, it seems to me that it is. You haven’t written a word on your parchment.” He pointed at your paper and for a second you could feel your face go white as your blood rushed out of your cheeks.

“Oh…” You breathed, realisation hitting you hard.

“So…?” He tried again, but you just shook your head, quickly starting to write your essay, knowing you had barely a few hours to finish it. Remus didn’t try to talk to you again, seeing that you were completely lost in your studies. He smiled softly as he looked at your hunched form, your complete attention on your paper.

Hours passed by when Madam Pince walked over, her nose held high, his brows raised, impatiently waiting for the students to leave the library. You both packed your books, notes, quills and inks, putting them all in the bags, ready to leave. As you walked out of the library, Remus placed a hand on the small of your back and halted, turning towards you. You raised a brow at his unexpected actions, but gave him your undivided attention.

“I guess, you don’t have to tutor me anymore.” Remus smiled at you as if he thought it was some kind of a burden on you. However you didn’t return his joyful expression. You weren’t happy to say the least. You didn’t want that gap to stand between you two once again, but you didn’t dare to do anything about it. He clearly didn’t want you as anything more than a tutor.

“Yes, but if you have any questions, you can always ask me.” You reassured more yourself than him, hoping for him to come to you eventually.

“I will, thank you.” He nodded and offered you a pleased look, before he walked away from you, leaving you to stare at the back of the dark brown jumper he has been wearing. You heaved a deep sigh as you walked up to your dormitory, concluding that you have been left to ogle over his mere presence from afar once again. Arriving to your dorm, you threw yourself on your bed and hid your face in your pillow, hoping for this feeling you have been harbouring for him to just disappear.

The next couple of days have been quite. You watched him sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table at breakfast, you stared at his back on Potions and Transfiguration, being seated right behind him, you gazed at his laughing form, sitting by the lake with his friends. You wished to be part of all his experiences, but you knew your love for him was only one sided. Love, indeed. You came to love the oblivious boy, making it so much harder to watch him from afar.

You were sitting in your dorm room, legs spread across the floor, back leaning against the edge of the bed. You have been sighing for minutes straight, before your friend walked up to you and sat down besides you.

“You have to stop this. Why don’t you just ask him out?” She asked curiously.

“I can’t. He… he is Remus. He wouldn’t date with someone like me.” You let out a defeated deep breath, head hanging low in sorrow.

“What does that even mean? Have you looked into the mirror? You are beautiful, you are smart, you are funny. Who wouldn’t want to date you?” She asked with a sceptical look on her face.

“Clearly noone.” You huffed. You couldn’t recall receiving a single confession recently.

“Erm… yeah. You have been staring at Remus so obviously, that everyone is aware of it.” She raised her brow knowingly.

“No, I have not.” You argued, but she shook her head.

“Yes, you have. I could walk around the dorm, knocking on doors and people would confirm it without hesitation.” She smirked. “The only person who doesn’t realise your feelings is Remus. Look, he is a nice guy, ask him out. Even if he rejects you, which believe me, he won’t, you won’t have to be scared of being made fun of, because he is just not wired that way.” She tried to convince you. While you knew she was right, you were still scared to let him know of your feelings.

“His friends could make fun of me. He could start avoiding me. I could even scare him away and that would be beyond painful.” You spoke, but your friend just shook her head.

“Excuses. Do it!” She said as if it was that simple. “Do it!” She repeated it once again with a raised brow. “If you don’t I will.” She grinned mischievously.

“What?” Your eyes grew wide in shock.

“I will tell him myself.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“No.” You replied, suddenly grabbing her shoulder.

“Will you do it then?” She asked, waiting for a clear confirmation.

“Fine, I will.” You spoke in an unsure tone.

“Good! Now let’s go to bed and first thing on the morning you will confess your undying love.” She giggled, making you grimace at her happy face.

Slumber took over you harder than ever as you tried to think through all the scenarios that could happen. As much as you wished to think of all the happy endings, somehow your mind wondered over to the dark side, imagining all the different kind of rejections you expected to receive. Deep sighs left your lungs on numerous occasions, to a point where your friend woke up and threw a pillow at your face. You growled at her childish behaviour, but soon finally let your nervous thoughts go and fell into a sweet dream, revolving around Remus.

The next morning you stood in front of your mirror, preparing yourself for the most embarrassing day of your life. You wanted to stay behind and just play the poor, sick student act, but your friend laughed straight in your face and pushed you out the door. You rolled your eyes at her dominant behaviour, but headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast anyway.

Remus was already sitting at the table with his friends, laughing about probably the newest prank they have been planning. You heaved a deep sigh and took your seat, trying to avoid the inevitable.

“Come on.” Your friend ushered you, but you just shook your head furiously.

“Not in the Great Hall.” You frowned.

“Why not?” She asked, her head tilting in confusion.

“Everyone could hear it. Let me do it later.” You whispered, not wanting anyone to know that you have been planning something.

“Fine.” She huffed and returned to her breakfast.

Classes flew by and since your friend wasn’t nagging you, you certainly thought you were off the hook. Oh, what a wrong thought that was. Classes finished and you were sitting outside the Black lake as per your friend’s request, studying for your Transfiguration exam. You were deep in your thoughts, but you could just about hear a group of boys laughing loudly at the edge of the lake. You didn’t have to think for long to realise it was Remus who was having fun with his group of friends. You turned to your friend, your cheeks heating up, feeling embarrassment coming over you.

“It’s time.” She said with a cheeky smile, biting into her lower lip. You frowned suspiciously before it all downed on you.

“You knew!” You stated firmly, but she just shrugged with the same smile across her face and nudged your shoulder, telling you to go.

You placed your books and parchment on the grass and stood up hesitantly, while rearranging your wrinkled cloths. You looked back at your friend, hoping for a more empathetic feeling from her, but she just gave you a sceptical look as if she knew you wanted to run away. You knew you had no escape route at this point, but your legs didn’t move. You stood there, looking at the man who has stolen your heart, but you just couldn’t take the first step.

“Remus.” You heard her calling him from beside you and you gave a terrified look to your friend, who simply shrugged it off. “Go.” She said as she lowered her head back into her book once again.

Your eyes looked up to the owner of the green orbs, who was curiously searching for a reason why he was called over so abruptly. You met him right in the middle of the land, between both of your friends and stood silently. You exhaled sharply, before deciding to speak up.

“Hey.” Your voice was weak and low, he could barely hear you.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked, realising your rather nervous fidgeting.

“Yeah…” You spoke hesitantly. “I…” You tried to get your words out, but they just didn’t seem to come. “I thought…” You kept attempting to say what you practiced last night, but your mind drew a blank and you started to get more and more scared of the situation. He could see your shaking hands and before you knew it, he grabbed them and squeezed them gently.

“You don’t seem okay.” He said, worry clear in his voice. His touch made you feel even more terrified and out of mere fear you quickly removed your hands from his. “I’m sorry.” He apologised as he realised what he had done.

“No!” You shot up, not wanting him to feel bad for trying to comfort you. “I just… can I be just honest?” You asked, feeling more and more nervous about beating around the bush.

“Yes, that would be much appreciated.” He chuckled lightly. You heaved a deep sigh and exhaled, repeating the process a couple of times before you took the courage to speak up again.

“Would you go on a date with me?” You asked, your words almost slurring together. Your eyes were attached to his face to see a reaction, but he seemed expressionless.

“What?” He finally spoke, but those were not the words you expected.

“Please, don’t let me repeat that.” Your tone was begging as you felt the fear growing inside you. As if you could be rejected by simply repeating your words.

“I… I didn’t think you would look at me like that.” He frowned and you tilted your head curiously.

“Why not?” You asked, knowing that you have been more than obvious about your feelings.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t see it.” He smiled gently, making your heart flutter in hope, but then silence fell up on you, making you anxious about his answer once again. His eyes were fixed on the ground, letting his thoughts take over him.

“You were the only one who didn’t.” You chuckled awkwardly trying to save the situation and fill in the silent gap.

However it didn’t work. Remus stood in front of you with a puzzled expression, trying to find the right answer, while you fidgeted with your hands in nervousness. You felt your heart sunk deeper in sorrow as you started to realise that his silence was perhaps a rejection he didn’t dare to say, not wanting to hurt you.

You painfully smiled to yourself, concluding that he was perhaps too kind to reject your advances. You let him think for a while, knowing he was probably searching for the nicest words to tell you, he didn’t see you that way, that he didn’t think of you as a potential romantic interest. You heaved a deep sigh, eyes still glued to the nervous boy.

“Come on, Moony. You have been drooling over Y/N for the past year. Just say yes.” Sirius shouted, throwing his arms in the air out of frustration. Your eyes widened at his words and finally Remus looked up at you in shock.

“Damn it.” He whispered, but you could just hear it fine. A small smile started spreading across your face, before you started lightly giggling. “That’s not how I planned to… yeah.” He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous, but it wasn’t because he was trying to find words to reject you, but because he didn’t know the right words, now that his feelings have been returned. “I guess, that would be a yes then.” He smiled happily this time. You could barely contain your excitement, but you tried to hide it anyway. You didn’t really know much about Remus’ friends, but you were certain that you would like them.

“Good, I’m glad you agreed.” You spoke awkwardly, not knowing what to do next.

“I would have been stupid not to.” He chuckled.

“Go get some Moony.” Sirius walked up behind him and patted him on the back, pushing him forward. Things happened so fast, you could barely process the situation. One second Remus was standing in front of you, smiling awkwardly, the next he stumbled over to you, his hands on your upper arms to steady himself, his lips attached to yours.

Your eyes widened in shock, your breath stuck in your lungs as you felt his plump lips against yours. He quickly stepped back, fear clearly projected in his eyes.

“I am so sorry. Sirius just pushed me and I…” He tried to explain everything at once, his words a mess, his arms gesturing all over.

“It’s fine.” You smiled softly, trying to contain the cheerful screams you wanted to let out so badly. “But next time, maybe after the date.” You giggled, which caused a relived sigh to leave his lips, before a smile appeared across his face.

You have never felt more excited in your life, than in the moment he said yes and for the record, there wasn’t just one or two kisses, but many more throughout the years.


	5. Love through potions [Remus Lupin x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets to know you while looking around in your Potions shop. Soon you start helping the werewolf with his monthly transformations, involuntarily falling for the man.

**Title:** Love through potions  
 **Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Reader  
 **Word count:** 4.8k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

> _"Hi, can u please write a Remus x reader where, after Halloween of 1981 he meets the reader in Diagon alley and she's a potioneer and owns her own potions shop. As the marauders are not there anymore to help him during his transformations she helps him by brewing him the wolfsbane potion and thats how they fall in love and get married. And after 1993 when Remus and Sirius meet up again, Sirius is happy and suprised as well that his best friend found the love of his life. Btw I love your writting. Keep up the good work!! Thank you" - khyati1379_

Remus Lupin was a lone wolf suffering through the loss of his pack. Since his best friends, James Potter’s and Peter Pettigrew’s death and Sirius Black’s imprisonment, he was nothing but a sad man full of sorrow. He has been trying to keep himself composed, but losing all his friends at once was something he was struggling to get over. Understandably, of course. 

You didn’t know much about Remus though. One afternoon, he walked into your Potions shop on Diagon Alley, right across Ollivanders. His eyes held deep despair, which was accompanied by a pair of deep black sockets under them. He seemed like someone who wasn’t familiar with the importance of sleeping. He had a tall, lean figure, which seemed to be skinnier than a man of his height should have been.

It was the first time you have seen him in your shop.

He was looking around all the ingredients sitting on the shelves. He started asking about different kinds of plants and their preparations, however he wasn’t subtle enough about his questions. You could clearly spot which ones he was interested in, while the rest were simply provided as a fill in, not to seem suspicious. At first you didn’t understand what he wanted, until you realised the hopeful glint in his eyes, once he mentioned the ones he needed.

Aconite, in other words wolfsbane didn’t necessarily get your attention as you knew its usage has been part of many potions. When he asked about pulverised Black Quicksilver, being rather interested in its price, it did get you a tiny bit suspicious about his needs. Then your conversation deterred to Giant Moonworts and by that time you were almost certain, that you knew what he needed the ingredients for, but you didn’t state your findings just yet. As he has changed the subject to Myrrh and not just any kind, ones that have been pickled in carrow spider ichor, you were completely sure of your findings, knowing that the preparation of Myrrh in such way has only been used in the Wolfsbane potion so far.

He seemed rather disappointed by the end of your conversation, but you didn’t understand why. You didn’t let him know that you were aware of what he needed the ingredients for, nor did you look at him any differently.

“Is everything okay?” You asked as he held a tiny jar of Acromantula venom in his hand.

“Yeah…” He breathed, his voice defeated.

“Can I be honest?” You asked, trying to establish an eye contact, but he didn’t look at you.

“Sure.” He spoke weakly.

“If you walk into a potions shop, you might want to be more subtle about what you are interested in.” You said casually. His head turned towards you abruptly, his eyes wide in shock.

“What do you mean?” He asked, still trying to cover up his furry secret.

“Wolfsbane is a very difficult potion, with its very particular way of brewing. It wasn’t hard to understand, even between your numerous questions, what you actually need.” You explained to him with a gentle smile, but his face stayed still.

“I have to go.” He said as he returned the jar to you and headed towards the exit.

“I could help.” You stated, making him turn around suddenly and for a second you surprised yourself too. You didn’t know the man. As far as you knew, he could have been a Death Eater. And there was the price of the potion and its ingredients. How were you supposed to help by going bankrupt?

“What do you mean?” He asked, looking at you suspiciously. You kept quiet, trying to collect your thoughts. He didn’t seem like a bad person and if anything, you had hundreds of deadly plants and potions laying around to feel protected enough.

“I could help you with the potion.” You spoke, upon finding your words. He furrowed his brows at your unusually helpful words. He was definitely not used to receiving help from people he didn’t know.

“What’s the catch?” He asked, eyes squinting at you.

“I want you to help me out in the shop.” You replied casually, trying to keep yourself composed. You have just asked a complete stranger to help you, while you’d help him not to go on a killing spree in his werewolf form. You officially concluded yourself to be mentally unstable, but didn’t show any of it to the man.

“Why would you help a werewolf? Why would you let some unknown guy waltz around your shop when you don’t even know anything about him?” He questioned you and you finally realised the weight of your sudden decision. You walked back behind your counter and fell back into your chair with a deep sigh leaving your lungs.

“I have no idea.” You hid your face in your palms, covering your embarrassment. “But…” You lifted your face to look at the man. “if you were a bad person, you wouldn’t be questioning my intentions. You would just accept it, instead of giving me time to think it through. Or even reminding me that I might not have made the most sane decision of my life.” You tilted your head as if your statements were questions and you were waiting for an answer. 

“You never know. It might be a tactic.” He replied with a simple shrug.

“I don’t think so.” You shook your head in disagreement. Silence fell upon your pair as you went through your thoughts once again, concluding that he seemed like a genuine person. “So? You need help and I could use an extra hand.” You said. It was his turn to think. He looked out the window as if it helped him to collect his thoughts better. You waited patiently, until he finally turned back around, facing you.

“I guess it’s not so bad of a plan.” He replied nodding slightly. “You are not planning to poison me, right?” He added suspiciously, which made you chuckle.

“You are not planning on attacking me, right?” You returned his silly question, which made him smile just a tiny bit. “Then I think we are good.” You confirmed and he nodded in agreement. “I will start brewing the potion tonight. Will you be able to start tomorrow?” You asked with a raised brow, knowing that you have given a rather short notice.

“Certainly.” He replied, making you smile gently.

“Brilliant.” You said as you stood up and reached for his hand to shake it. “Welcome to my shop.” You grinned.

“Thank you.” He spoke with a warm smile, accepting your hand. His kind demeanour made you question how such a sweet man could have such a dark secret hidden in his life, but oh you didn’t even know the rest of his story.

“I’m Y/N, by the way.” You introduced yourself.

“Remus.” He replied, letting go of your hand, after holding it inappropriately longer. You cleared your throat, feeling maybe just a tad bit awkward and said your good byes.

That same night you started brewing the potion as per your promise to Remus. You knew it would take quite a while and as you have only done it once, you were hoping that your skills in potions would help you along your way.

The following morning, Remus arrived to your shop, waiting at the counter for you to join him. You were rearranging some of the jars on the shelves at the back of the shop, when you heard Remus calling your name. You came down the ladder and walked over to the man, welcoming him once again.

You showed him around the store and asked him to replace the ingredients at the front of the shop from the new order you have just received. He simply nodded and started helping you out without a word. You found his behaviour adorable, as he listened to each and every word of yours carefully.

He was working hard, not even complaining about the dust on the shelves causing a coughing attack to break out of his lungs or the heaviness of the boxes that he had to bring up the ladders. He was diligent and very helpful, making you smile as you watched him from behind a wall, poking your head out just enough not to blow your cover.

However his behaviour wasn’t the only thing that caught your eyes. As you watched him concentrate on the jars, rearranging them by name, just the way you have asked of him, you could gaze at his handsome face, which might have been rather skinny, but certainly attractive. His green orbs were fixed on the labels, carefully reading each and every one of them, but your attention was on the way how those dark green irises kept changing their colour between emerald green and hazel, occasionally taking on a brownish undertone under the sun’s bright rays.

You shook your head as you realised how you have been ogling at your new colleague. You were rather unhappy with your inappropriate behaviour, so you quickly headed back to your shelf that needed some rearranging too.

Weeks passed by and before you knew it, your gaze lingered over Remus more often than you dared to admit. It was the week before full moon and Remus has already started drinking the Wolfsbane potion you made for him. It didn’t seem to have any side effects, confirming that your potions skills have indeed come in handy when meeting an unusual brewing.

After the full moon, Remus came into the shop, looking exhausted. His skin was pale, the dark circles under his eyes greater than ever. You walked over to him and stood firmly by the man with crossed arms in front of your chest.

“What are you doing here?” You asked.

“I came to work.” He breathed, powerless.

“No, you didn’t. As much as I feel bad saying it, you do not look too well. You should not be working today.” You stated, trying to hide the worry in your voice.

“Today is not my day off.” He shrugged, but you just grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around, before you nudged him towards the door.

“I am your boss and I am telling you, it is your day off.” You chuckled sweetly, which caused a small smile to appear on his face.

“Are you sure?” He asked, not wanting to leave you alone.

“Do I look like I am not?” You asked playfully. He shook his head, before he took a deep breath and left the shop.

You were brewing a potion that you have been requested to do by one of your clients, when you heard the door open, indicating a customer’s arrival. You quickly adjusted the fire under your cauldron and walked to the front of the shop.

“Can I help…” You wanted to speak, when you realised your visitor was not a customer after all, but Remus Lupin. “What are you doing here?” You asked, clearly remembering sending him home just about an hour ago.

“I thought if I can’t work and you have to do double of the job, I would at least bring you some food.” He smiled gently, making your heart skip a beat. He was beyond sweet to you and you couldn’t stop yourself from giving a small kiss on his cheek, gratefully. You didn’t miss the way a slight blush creeped up on his face though.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward.” You chuckled as he kept adjusting his weight from one leg to the other. “Thank you.” You smiled happily as you took the boxes from him.

“It’s fine.” He replied with a smile growing bigger.

You headed to the back where a small table was placed in a corner with two chairs next to it. You put the food on the table, opening the boxes, whilst Remus took a seat on the chair closer to him. You picked up two sets of cutlery and gave a set to Remus, while you kept the other for yourself.

“I’m glad you brought me food, I am starving, but you could have gone home and just rest. You had a difficult night yesterday, or rather today.” You said, letting your worry take over you.

“I really am fine. And your potion helped a lot.” He smiled softly.

“I’m glad I could help. I guess we made a good deal.” You joked happily. It was an idillic moment as you both sat over the table, eating together, talking casually. You could have gotten used to it. He was a good company. He was sweet and funny, certainly more helpful than anyone you have ever met and he seemed to care about you, even if he only meant it as an employee.

Halfway through the lunch, you got up to check on your potion. You stirred it a couple of times before it finally took on a vivid green colour. You removed the cauldron from the fire and started pouring its content into small little vials. As soon as you finished, you put them all in a small box and placed it into one of your drawers.

You walked back to the table to finish your food, when you saw Remus’ hunched form over the table. You walked closer to check on him, realising he fell asleep. His breathing was even, occasionally letting out a small sighing noise. His lashes laid flat against his cheeks, his lips parted involuntarily. You watched him for a mere second, admiring his handsome face, before you grabbed a blanket from one of your cupboards and placed it over his back, leaving him to rest.

Weeks went by and you were at a tipping point. Remus’ kind behaviour got under your skin. You felt like you were a mere friend, a colleague, noone that really mattered to him. You wanted more though. You wanted him to feel the same feelings you have been harbouring for him. You kept watching him on every occasion you could get a sight of him and if you couldn’t, you simply made it happen by leaving your job to creepily spy over him.

By the time you realised you have fallen for him, you were giving up. He did not show any interest towards you and it was killing you. He was just as nice as always and you hated how it gave you false hope.

You were sitting in your chair right across the entrance, behind the counter. Remus was at the back, bringing out some boxes, but you couldn’t care less. You were holding your head in your palm, sighing deeply every few seconds, annoying even yourself with your love-sick behaviour.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he listened to another sigh leaving your lungs.

“Yeah…” You replied dreamily.

“You don’t seem alright to me.” He frowned at your unusual behaviour.

“Actually, nothing is alright, but I can’t do anything about it.” You sighed again, still halfway lost in your daydreaming about Remus.

“Can I help you?” He asked kindly, but you just scoffed, making his frown grew deeper.

“Actually, you could. But you could only help if I told you what bothers me. But if I told you what bothers me, you would leave. In conclusion, I don’t want you to leave, so I don’t need your help.” You heaved a deep sigh and placed your forehead on the edge of your table in defeat, closing your eyes. You were cursing yourself for falling for Remus. You wished he could see more than a friend in you, but for some reason, he just couldn’t.

You looked into the mirror more often recently, than ever to check if you looked okay. You didn’t need to be perfect, but just an okay. Still he clearly didn’t want your okay look. He was just not satisfied with you and it hurt you to know that you weren’t enough.

You turned your head to the right and opened your eyes, when you met a pair of green orbs, forcing you to shot up in surprise.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He spoke, his tone light and gentle. As soon as you calmed down, you placed your head back against your table and kept your eyes on his, not caring about how inappropriately you have been staring at him. “Look, I really didn’t understand anything you said. Why would I leave, if you told me how I could help you?” He asked curiously, making you pout at the thought of your unrequited love. At this point you wanted nothing, but letting your feelings out. But you stopped yourself.

“Just ignore me.” You told him as you turned to your left. You could hear him move and in seconds he was crouching beside your left side.

“Talk to me, please.” He spoke softly.

“No.” You said harshly as you jumped up from your seat and forced yourself to concentrate on your previous tasks. You walked up the ladder and started rearranging the vials of ingredients in alphabetical order. You didn’t even realise when Remus appeared, but when you looked down he was standing beside the legs of your ladder.

“Y/N, something is clearly bothering you. Just talk to me.” His tone was more forceful than before.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” You said shrugging, your lips pouting like a little child’s. You kept your attention on your task, up until you felt your ladder move. The next thing you saw was Remus walking up the steps, right before his eyes were finally levelled with yours.

You could feel his breath against your face, he was so close to you. His green irises wondered between your eyes, searching for something. But you couldn’t have possible concentrated on that. He was way to close and you couldn’t understand how he couldn’t see the effects he had on you. Your eyes wondered down to his pink, plump lips, before they returned to his eyes.

You could feel the deep breath he took as he exhaled. His tongue darted out of his lips to lick across them, making your head feel dizzy at the inappropriate thoughts your mind was harbouring. You gulped loudly trying to get rid of the picture you have just witnessed, replaying the motion of his tongue across his lips in your memory.

“Just talk to me.” He spoke in a low tone and you weren’t even sure, if a simple note could leave your lips, let alone a complete sentence. You cleared your throat, trying to compose yourself, but you just badly failed as he accidentally slipped on the step of the ladder, grabbing on to your waist to steady himself. He involuntarily pulled you closer to him, your nose touching his. You couldn’t do this anymore. As if a confidence boost took over your mind, you placed your hand behind his neck and kissed him.

You could feel the hesitation in him as he forgot to kiss you back. You pulled away, feeling tears collect in your eyes at the harsh rejection. You just wanted to run away, forget that you have dumbly took a step you should never have done. The grip around your chest became stronger, the lump in your throat grew wider, almost suffocating you. Your will to disappear heightened by the second. But unfortunately for you, you were seated on top of the ladder, Remus right in front of you, closing your only escape route. You gulped loudly before deciding to speak.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Your head dropped forward, fearing to look into his eyes.

“Why?” He asked simply.

“Because I kissed you.” You explained, feeling even dumber.

“No, I mean why did you kiss me?” He clarified his question. You just scoffed in a reply, feeling as if he tried to make fun of you. Although you knew he wasn’t that kind of a person, you were still hurt by his rejection.

“Why do people kiss each other?” You asked as you played with your hands nervously.

“Because they like each other?” It was more of a question than a statement, so you nodded in agreement. “And you like me?” He asked softly, making you feel even worse. He was supposed to be angry at you for doing something he didn’t want. Instead of answering though, you nodded as a reply. “I can’t hear you.” He said, his tone more confident this time. Your blood was boiling that he didn’t think of you as a potential partner, still he was trying to get you to confess to him.

“I love you. Are you happy now?” You asked in anger, feeling desperate to just get out of that awkward situation.

“You love me?” He asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

“Are you kidding me?” You lifted your head, your expression distraught. “Are you trying to make fun of me? I get it okay? You don’t like me. It’s fine. But it’s cruel to make me suffer through this unnecessarily awkward conversation. Please just let me down.” You didn’t even realise when your tears started rolling down your cheeks. You stood up, trying to push him to the side, to get yourself out of there, but before you could have gone anywhere, he got hold of your waist and gently pushed you back into your seated position.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.” He said as he removed your tears with his soft thumb. You could feel his warmth radiating through his skin.

“But that is exactly what you are doing.” You told him weakly.

“I was just surprised, Y/N. I didn’t think you had feelings for me.” His voice was light as a feather, perhaps trying not to scare you away. “I might have reacted badly, but I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He spoke as he caressed your cheeks, painfully getting your hopes up. “I wish I could turn back time and act differently, but unfortunately I can’t do that.” He smiled softly, making you frown. “But if I am good at something, it has to be trying. Maybe we could try that kiss again?” He asked, your eyes growing wide at his words.

“Why would you want to do that?” You questioned, completely lost in what was happening.

“Maybe because I might just love you as much as you do?” He asked smiling sweetly. Your lips parted involuntarily, your face showed clear shock. You were unable to get any words out. He chuckled at your dumbfounded expression and without waiting for an answer, he closed the gap between you, capturing your lips with his own soft pillows. You didn’t need to be told twice to kiss back, you have been waiting for it since forever.

His kiss was sweet and caring. He massaged your lips like noone has ever done before. You tried to keep yourself composed, but you just wanted to melt into his arms, enjoying this perfect moment, wishing for time to stop.

As he pulled away, he looked into your eyes with an unusual grin across his face. He seemed more confident than you have ever seen him. His cheerful expression forced a smile to spread across your face too, before he captured your lips once again, this time more passionately, more aggressively. You honestly felt like you were kissing two different people, but if anything, it just made you fall for him even more.

Your breath was running out on you. You pulled away from him and placed your forehead against his, breathing heavily.

“If you kiss me like that, I will fall for you even harder.” You giggled lightly. He let out a wholehearted laughter, throwing his head backwards. You watched his carefree behaviour, which you haven’t really seen before, but enjoyed even more.

“I really do love you.” He spoke as his laughter died down.

“I love you too.” You smiled at him lovingly, before capturing his lips again.

*

Years passed by and you and Remus were stronger than ever. After a couple of years he proposed to you and you married in a small, intimate ceremony. It was sweet and cozy, not the typical big wedding with big families, but you loved it even more. Remus was the only person you needed and he was right by your side.

As Remus was offered to go back to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, you encouraged him to do it. You believed in him more than anyone and you wanted him to know that. You were always there to support him. Except when he made stupid decisions, but you always made sure to let him know.

You read about Sirius Black’s escape from Azkaban and although you knew he was once a friend of Remus, you couldn’t feel relaxed assuming Sirius would go after Remus. You knew all about their times as Marauders in Hogwarts and the relationship they had after they left school and joined the Order of the Phoenix, but he was a convict you were terrified to see around your husband.

One night, upon receiving a letter, you shot up from your bed to open the window for Remus’ owl. You opened the letter and started reading with shaking hands, knowing he wouldn’t mail you at such late hours, unless there was a problem. Your heart quickened as he explained how he forgot to take the Wolfsbane potions you have prepared for him. As you continued, your breath hitched, reading about his meeting with none other than Sirius Black. Your thoughts were swirling, terrified to read the letter any further. But you were glad you did. Remus explained everything from how Sirius was accused of the murder even though he was innocent and how Peter wasn’t even dead, but lived in his rat form with the Weasley family. You finally felt relieved when you read Sirius escaped the Dementor’s Kiss and he was in hiding.

On a warm summer night Remus invited Sirius over for a little dinner, to take back some of the time they have lost. Sirius might have been a bit late, but you didn’t mind. You walked behind your husband and wrapped your arms around his torso, placing your face against his back. He got hold of your hand and gently pulled you in front of him.

“Thank you.” He whispered with a loving smile, cupping your face in his big hands.

“For what?” You asked with a frown across your brows.

“For loving me. For being by my side. For supporting me. For being you.” He breathed as he hinted a small peck on your lips. You smiled warmly at the love of your life, wrapping your arms tighter around him, hiding your face in his chest, enjoying the warmth his body provided.

The door bell rang and Remus hurried to open the door, engulfing his best friend in his arms. They exchanged a few words, before finally heading towards the dining room where Sirius stopped right in front of you with a huge grin across his face.

“So that’s the infamous Y/N.” He smirked. “I have been hearing a lot about you.” He said and reached out for your hand. You accepted the offer and shook his hand.

“Welcome, Sirius.” You smiled gently. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Indeed.” He nodded in agreement. “You know, Moony…” He started as Remus led him to a chair at the table, while you prepared the food. “I never thought you would get married. You were always so reserved when it came to love. But honestly, I am glad you are happy. You deserve it.” He smiled, patting his friend’s shoulder proudly, which made your smile grow even wider.

You were happy that Remus got his long lost friend back. You were happy that you finally met Sirius. You were happy that you were having a relaxing dinner, even though war was coming your way. Things were chaotic outside, times were dark, but you were happy in that moment with your loving husband by your side and his best friend who he finally found his way back.


	6. Not yet [Remus Lupin x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been hiding your relationship with Remus from your brother, Sirius for the past year, fearing to lose the love of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little fic because Dee [ @obsessedwithrandomthings - Tumblr] and I were brainstorming at 4am in the morning and I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head ^^

**Title:** Not yet  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Black sister!Slytherin!Reader  
**Word count:** 1.8k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore

Being Sirius and Regulus’ sister was anything but easy. You were always stuck between their feuds and acted as a peace maker. As a Slytherin you got less of your mother’s constant nagging, but being one to oppose their views provided you with enough grief from them.

You were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, listening to your older brother and his friends planning their newest prank. Your eyes gazed over to Remus, who was seated beside you on the sofa, his attention completely given to the conversation.

The boy has stolen your heart long ago and he was well aware of it. You have been hiding your relationship from Sirius for about a year now, but you were still too scared to say anything. You knew they were best friends and you didn’t want them to argue, let alone fight about your relationship. You wanted to show off Remus as your boyfriend, you wanted to scream to the world that he belonged to you. Your love for him was beyond what you could ever imagine and it hurt to not be able to tell others how much the sweet boy meant to you.

You watched as the corner of his eyes crinkled, whilst laughing at his friends’ silly ideas. You couldn’t take your eyes off his lips turning into a grin as he shook his head disapprovingly, when James offered you up to be the bait in their newest prank.

“Wait what?” You turned to the boy with a deep frown between your brows as you realised what the conversation was about.

“Oh, so you are here. I wasn’t sure if you could hear us. You were rather concentrated on staring at Moony.” He chuckled. You felt your face heat up and you were more than certain that you were blushing wildly.

“No, I was not.” You let your head drop forward as you played with your hands awkwardly.

“Oh, yes you were. You were almost drooling.” Peter joined in with a grin across his face.

“Oh hush, I was just lost in my thoughts.” You attempted to lie, but your brother knew you better. He shook his head with a questioningly raised brow.

“I don’t think so. Hey, Moony, I think Y/N fancies you.” Sirius laughed at his comment, which earned a growling sound to leave your lungs.

“And what would you do if I did?” You asked your brother and for the first time, they all fell silent. You could feel Remus’ questioning gaze on you, trying to figure out if you were just testing the waters or you really were to reveal your relationship.

Sirius’ face seemed more disturbed, almost angered for some reason and that was exactly what you were scared of.

“Do you?” He asked in a warning tone, but you didn’t reply. His brows furrowed, hoping for the silence to mean otherwise. “And you?” Sirius turned to Remus, who’s face wasn’t happy anymore. His expression was steel, no emotions displayed.

“Okay, let’s change the subject.” James tried to ease the tension.

“Not now, Prongs. I want to hear them out.” He waved his friend off, whilst keeping his stare on your pair.

“Even if I had feelings for Remus, you wouldn’t be the one I would share them with,” You stood up abruptly.

“You are my sister and Remus is my best friend. I’m quite certain I have the right to know.” He huffed, his tone clearly annoyed. You shook your head and scoffed at his demanding tone. That response was exactly why you felt the need to hide your love for Remus. You had a sense that your brother would be surely unhappy with your relationship and you weren’t ready to give up Remus.

Yes, you knew if Sirius was to oppose your love, you would leave Remus in a heartbeat. You loved him endlessly, he was your everything and exactly because of that, you knew how much Remus needed his friends. You would never stand between them. The thought of you being separated from Remus broke your heart. You didn’t even realise when a teardrop rolled down your face.

You left your dumbfounded brother behind and started off through the corridors to head to your own house. You were not ready to lose Remus. Not yet.

You felt a grip around your wrist and as you turned around, your eyes met two beautiful eyes full of sadness.

“Remus?” You questioned. He pulled you into his chest, embracing you, hiding his face in your hair. You could feel his breath on your neck sending shivers down your skin, causing goosebumps to appear.

“Sweetheart, please don’t cry.” He hushed you, cupping your face, removing the escaped tears with the tip of his thumbs. “We will sort this out.” He attempted to calm you down in a reassuring tone. You never told him about the real reason why you felt the need to hide your relationship. “Let’s just tell him. We don’t need to hide it anymore. We have been together for over a year. He will understand it’s not just a fling.” He tried to convince you, but you just shook your head.

“No. I can’t.” You replied as a loud sob left your lungs.

“Why? What are we waiting for?” He furrowed his brows as you hid yourself further in his chest, wanting to feel his warmness against you. “Sweetheart, talk to me.” He pulled your face out of his chest, tilting your face upwards to look up at him.

“I’m not ready to lose you yet.” You sniffled. His eyes widened in surprise, unable to understand your way of thinking.

“Why would you?” He frowned, his head tilted.

“I’m sure Sirius wouldn’t want us to be together and I would never stand between your friendship. I love you too much to see you suffer.” With a swift movement you removed the tears staining your cheeks.

“I don’t plan on leaving you, even if he is opposed to our relationship. He will come around, Y/N. He doesn’t have a choice.” He tried to argue your point, but you just shook your head for the hundredth time that day.

“And until then? You would lose a friend, someone who has been beside you since your first day of school. You would lose someone who has been supporting you through your hardships. You would lose your best friend. I don’t want to carry that weight.” You removed your eyes from his and sobbed into his chest.

“Darling, you need to stop seeing things that way. Sirius is my best friend and I expect him to understand that my love for you is real. I have loved you for years and finally you are mine. I am not planning on letting you go, nor am I planning on leaving you. If that knob head of a brother of yours is incapable of understanding that, then I will hammer it into his stupid head.” Remus chuckled painfully as he kissed the top of your head.

“He understands.” You heard a familiar voice and you immediately jumped back, a few steps away from Remus.

“How much have you heard?” You asked, heaving a shaky breath as your brother’s face stayed emotionless.

“Since Remus caught you, everything.” He replied. Your tears started falling faster, your vision completely blurred out. You weren’t ready. You needed more time with Remus. You couldn’t lose him just yet. Maybe just a few weeks, even just a few days. You couldn’t let go of him. Not yet.

“I am so sorry Sirius. I know you are angry and I didn’t plan to hide it for so long, but I’m not ready to lose him just yet. Please don’t be mad at him.” You were almost begging Sirius. A deep frown took over his forehead as he stepped closer, pulling you into a hug. You sobbed uncontrollably, heaviness still sitting on your shoulder, waiting for a reply.

“I love you, but you really are daft.” He scoffed with a little chuckle leaving his lungs. You pulled out of his embrace, looking up into his grey eyes, searching for reassurance, that his words meant hope for you. “Am I really that bad of a brother?” He asked, his gaze wandering between your eyes.

“No, of course not.” You shook your head quickly.

“Then why would you think of me like some kind of a monster, who doesn’t let his sister be happy?” He raised a brow and you could feel yourself shrink under his heavy gaze.

“You always hated my boyfriends.” You replied sheepishly.

“Because they didn’t deserve you. But I know Remus like the back of my hand. I know he would take care of you better than anyone. Hell, better than me.” He huffed with a small smile.

“So you are not mad?” You asked, waiting for a confirmation.

“Oh, I am.” He replied and you could feel your heart sink deeper in sorrow. “I am mad, because you decided to hide it from me. Both my sister and my best friend have been lying to me for a whole year. That doesn’t sit well with me.” He shook his head, disapproving your behaviour.

“But you are not opposing us then.” You questioned.

“Not at all. I am happy for you.” He smiled sweetly and finally your tears stopped and a large, cheerful smile took over your face. “But you will have to make it up to me. You have been lying far too long.” He shrugged as he let you go and pushed you into Remus’s arms. “If you don’t mind, I will be leaving, because I am certainly not interested in my best friend snogging my sister.” He grimaced as he turned his back and walked away with a rather large grin across his face, which you couldn’t see.

You turned to Remus, this time a happy smile displayed on your face as you gazed over your lover, carving his handsome features into your memory.

“You see, everything is just fine. You should give a bit more credit to your brother.” Remus chuckled as he leaned down to you, giving you a tiny peck on your lips.

“I guess, you are right. I feel relieved.” You grinned as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss, feeling lighter than ever. 


	7. Denial [Remus lupin x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has been pushing you away for the longest time. However you are hard to get rid off, you are way more determined. That is until he hurts you, this time forcing you to give up. But can he stay away after he realises how much he misses you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have combined 2 of the requests as they are basically identical.

**Title:** Denial  
 **Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Reader  
 **Word count:** 3.5k  
 **Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
 **Request:**

> _"Hey! lol i am back with anther request cause i can’t write for shit anyways i was thinking like a remus x reader, but a tonks and remus storyline so your both in the order and your both obviously in love with each other but he refuses to be with you cause ‘he’s too old, too poor, too dangerous’ you have many fights over it always ending in you crying, but he finally comes to senses! Please end happy thank you, i truely get so happy when i see you have updated and it always brightens up my day! so thank you_ ❤️ _" - moonlightdreamer22 [prev. BOOK__LOVER22]_
> 
> _"Hi hun, I have a request for your Marauders X reader story. I don't know if this where you request but anyway. So I thinking about a Remus and Tonks story but Remus x Reader instead, so he refuses to be with the reader because he says he is 'too old, too poor, too dangerous'. Please try and make it a happy ending. Loving your story xxx" - Anonymous_

It’s been month since you have been interested in Remus John Lupin. He was kind and sweet, always putting others before his own needs. You adored his passion as he fought for what he believed in.

You were quite often together as both you and Remus were part of the Order and on many occasions you have been sent on missions together. It was inevitable for you to fall for him. He was always helpful, making sure you were okay and you found yourself staring at him as he was trying to brainstorm for an idea to get you out of dangerous situations.

You fell hard for him.

You have confessed your feelings for him about a month ago, pouring all your emotions into your words, trying to convince him that you were good enough for him, that you could make him happy, but he rejected you.

He kept mumbling about having too big of an age gap between you, before he went onto explaining how you couldn’t be happy with someone who was incapable of taking care of you. He wasn’t a rich man, nor did he have a steady job and he wanted you to understand that he was unable to give you everything you deserved. He painfully talked about his lycanthropy as he tried to make you understand that him being near you meant danger and he didn’t want to hurt you.

You wanted to reassure him that you loved him more than to care about such things as wealth and age gaps. There was only 12 years between you and you always thought you were more mature than other people around your age. Money never posed an issue as you had a well paying job as an auror. You knew much about werewolfs and you wouldn’t have put yourself into danger voluntarily. You thought all these through and you tried to tell him that you loved him and you couldn’t deny your feelings for him, but he shut you down harshly. He was firm in his beliefs and he believed he posed a great threat in your life.

From on that point, every time you saw him, it was like a stab in your chest, a saddened expression taking over your face. You didn’t want to give up though. Not just yet. You tried to get closer to him once again, wanting nothing but to change his mind, however the man was stubborn. You kept fighting about it every time someone dared to mention your interest in him.

Sirius was one of these culprits, trying to get his friend to see things differently, trying to convince him that he deserved to be loved. He even attempted to use the marauders as an example, but Remus was having none of it. After each time someone has tried to talk some sense into him, Remus appeared by your flat and started a never ending argument with you about how difficult it was for him to have to listen to his friends trying to convince him about something that they didn’t even understand. You were close to giving up, but you weren’t there just yet. Not yet.

Lately however you haven’t been talking much. You were tired of the nights you cried through, you were fed up with his constant denial. You didn’t know how you could still love him, when he was hurting you so badly, but here you were once again, standing in Grimmauld place, staring at his form seated beside Sirius as he listened to Dumbledore.

You tried to concentrate on the elder Wizard, but your eyes kept wandering over to Remus. You looked at his scares across his face, admiring each and every wound, knowing how hard it was for him to go through all of it alone. You knew about the Marauders and you knew Sirius was there for Remus, but throughout the 12 years whilst he was gone, Remus suffered through his pain, alone.

You didn’t even realise when Dumbledore finished his speech, you only caught up when the other order members started leaving. You walked to the kitchen, where you suspected Sirius to be. You leaned against the doorframe as you watched him pouring a glass of firewhiskey to himself.

“Are you not even offering?” You asked with a raised brow and a small smile in the corner of your lips. His eyes shot up at your unexpected voice, his body tensing, before he realised it was only you.

“Would you like some?” He asked with a sweet smile and you nodded as you walked closer to him and took a seat beside him.

“I need it more than you think.” You spoke as you took the glass from him and clinked it with his, before you gulped its content.

“Yeah, I can see that.” His eyes widened at your unexpected behaviour. You were not one to drink much, let alone downing a whole glass of pure alcohol. Sirius’ eyes lingered over you with a questioning gaze, but didn’t dare to ask just yet. He offered to fill up your glass again as you gave it to him.

“Did you talk to him?” You asked, knowing you didn’t have to clarify your words for him to understand. He nodded, his small smile slowly disappearing. “I am guessing it didn’t go well.” You stated and he shook his head with an apologetic smile.

“He is too stubborn. I tried to get him to understand your point of view, I wanted to explain to him that you love him and you wouldn’t care about his stupid little problems, but he shut me off. He literally kicked me out of his room.” He frowned deeply as he spoke to you. “But he loves you, you must see that!” He tried to encourage you, but you just scoffed.

“Right!” You replied sarcastically. “Give me one more.” You asked him as you offered your empty glass to him.

“Is there any reason for getting yourself drunk?” He asked as he filled up your glass again.

“There is.” You nodded as you downed your third glass. “I will try one more time tonight. I just need some liquid courage to do so.” You chuckled as you felt the alcohol slowly hitting you, your cheeks heating up in the process.

“Okay, maybe that’s enough.” He said as he closed the bottle of whiskey and placed it back in the cupboard.

“You aren’t really nice with your guests, are you?” You giggled as Sirius scoffed at your words playfully.

“Oh, you are still here.” You heard his deep baritone hitting your ears. You turned around in your chair, your eyes meeting for the first time that day, his hair still wet from his shower. You admired his handsome features, before you realised how inappropriately long you have been staring at him.

“I wanted to talk to you actually.” You said as you stood up and walked in front of him. “Can I talk to you somewhere private?” You asked, your eyes almost pleading.

“If it’s the usual subject, then no. I have heard enough of it from you, Sirius, Molly, even Harry for Merlin’s sake. I don’t want to hear it anymore.” He spoke firmly, a deep frown taking over his brows.

“Remus, please. I just want to make sure that you understand that I do not care about the money or the age gap, hell I don’t even care that you are a werewolf. I love you. I just want you to understand that all those stupid little things do no matter to me.” You tried to reassure him, but his jaw tensed as you finished your words and you knew he was angry.

“When are you going to stop this? When are you planning on giving up? There will never be an "us”, because we will never be together.“ He stated harshly and you could feel the usual little lump taking over your throat, the heaviness taking its place in your chest, your eyes blurring your vision.

"Please, don’t do this Remus. You deserve to be loved, you are an amazing person even if you can’t believe it yourself. I love you and I want to show you just how much.” You tried once again, but you could only see the shaky, deep breaths he was inhaling and exhaling.

“Please, leave.” He asked quietly, your eyes growing wide in surprise. “Please don’t come here anymore, unless it’s for meetings and in that case, please try to avoid me. I don’t want to have to have this conversation with you again. You are my colleague and I can’t change that, but I can put a distance between us, because this is my home too and I am not happy seeing you in here, when the Order has already left.” You could feel your breath stuck in your lungs in shock. You knew he was tired of your constant confessions and determined personality, but this time, he was actually kicking you out.

“You don’t mean that.” You tried to argue him, hoping for maybe just a glint of care in his eyes, but he was cold and you knew his answer, even before he said it.

“But I do.” He replied. You slightly nodded as you looked down on the ground, breaking the eye contact, playing with your hands nervously. You took a deep breath before you felt like you were capable of looking at him once again.

“One day, you will realise what a huge mistake you just made. Maybe not now, maybe not in a month, but eventually you will. I might not be the strongest person, or the most beautiful, most desirable one,” his eyes widened at your words, but you didn’t let him interrupt you.“but I love you just the way you are and I could have given you love.” You heaved a shaky sigh as you continued. “If you want to feel sorry for yourself and tell yourself how shitty your life is, then do it. Go and burry yourself in your pathetic self-pity. But don’t ever come to me, not even when you realise what you have let go.” You hissed through gritted teeth. You turned away from him and looked at Sirius with a small, pain-filled smile. “Thank you for everything.” You spoke and he nodded in response.

You walked past Remus, not even looking at him, before you left Grimmauld place and apparated back to your flat, dropping on your knees by the door, letting your tears flow endlessly. You didn’t understand why he couldn’t like you, why he couldn’t even give you a chance. You were tired of running after him and you just wanted to stop loving him, but it wasn’t that easy.

Weeks went by and you always made sure to arrive to the Order meetings between the last group of people and leave almost as soon as the meetings finished. You tried to not look at Remus, avoiding his presence, making sure he didn’t even have to look at you.

You started slowly losing yourself. You felt pathetic. You lost weight, your skin changed colour, becoming paler, your appetite long gone. You wanted to scold yourself for letting yourself go so badly, but you didn’t even have the energy to fight yourself.

You were sitting on a sofa, having the most dull meeting of the century, trying to force a yawn back. You haven’t slept much recently and the boring Order meetings have not been helping you either. You needed some kind of a distraction, some kind of an extra responsibility to get your mind off things.

As Dumbledore was explaining the next mission, you held your hand up waiting for the elderly wizard to finish and let you talk.

“Would you like to volunteer?” He asked, pulling down his glasses from the bridge of his nose as if he was try to make sure that you knew what you were doing, knowing how difficult the mission was going to be.

“Yes!” You replied confidently. You needed your mind to be destructed.

“Remus?” Dumbledore called him and your head snapped towards the man with a frown across your brows, trying to understand why he was raising his hand. “Would you like to join the mission?”

“No!” You interrupted, but Remus’ jaw clenched and decided to ignore your comment.

“Yes.” He replied, Dumbledore acknowledging his offer.

“Bloody brilliant.” You scoffed under your breath, but people could just about hear you, including Remus, but noone seemed to want to react to your outburst.

Dumbledore quickly concluded the meeting as soon as more details of your mission has been discussed. You stood up to leave, when Remus got hold of your arm and started pulling you firmly after him.

“What are you doing?” You asked, but he didn’t reply. He dragged you up the stairs, pushing you into his room, shutting the door behind him loudly.

“Are you out of your mind?” He asked, eyes wide in shock.

“What’s it to you?” You shrugged, trying to ignore him, arms crossed in front of your chest. You promised yourself to get over him and he was the one who wanted to put a distance between you. You didn’t want him anywhere near you. At least that’s what you were trying to make yourself believe, but deep down, you still wished to be with him.

“You are volunteering for a highly dangerous mission! How on earth would I be able to ignore that?” He opened his arms as if he was offering an answer.

“Simply. It’s none of your business, Lupin.” You replied, face emotionless.

“Lupin? When did I become Lupin?” He asked with a raised brow.

“When you kicked me out of Grimmauld place. And that is also the day you lost all right to know what I am doing and why I am doing things. Now if you don’t mind, I have a mission to prepare to.” You replied as you tried to pass him to leave through the door, but he didn’t move. He firmly stood in front of it, not letting you out. “Would you mind?” You asked with a grimace.

“I would, actually.” He replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“I am not in a funny mood, Lupin. If you want to joke around, go search for Sirius.” You hissed, feeling anger bubbling up inside you. You didn’t understand his behaviour, but you didn’t even want to. You just wanted to get out of there.

“I am not joking.” He shrugged casually.

“Why are you doing this?” You asked in disbelief.

“Why are you?” He retorted, making you scoff, your tone clearly annoyed.

“I am doing nothing. I am trying to leave so I can get ready for a mission that you rudely sabotaged for me.” You hissed through gritted teeth.

“I didn’t sabotage anything. No normal person would volunteer for it.” He argued, clearly agitated.

“I guess, you are not normal either.” You shrugged, your expression showing nothing but boredom. You tried to look tough even if inside you wanted nothing, but the man’s arms around you.

“I had no choice.” He retorted. “You were silly enough to take on this and I will not let you get killed.” He raised his voice for the first time with you, making you back away. You weren’t scared, you knew he would never hurt you, but his irritated voice was something you were not used to.

“Why?” You almost whispered, feeling as if you understand nothing. “Why do you care?” He didn’t reply. He stood in front of you, looking into your eyes, searching for the right words, but he didn’t know how to express himself. You raised a questioning brow, hoping to get him talking.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He replied, his eyes no longer focused on yours.

“I think we are way past that. You hurt me enough, so believe me, going on a mission is possibly less painful.” You heaved a deep sigh, shaking your head, complete confusion taking you over.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of what I said a couple of weeks ago. I was just frustrated and angry and I did something that I shouldn’t have.” His voice was full of guilt and you felt beyond upset for hearing him so powerless, but you warned him. You told him he was making a mistake.

“Well, it’s too late for that. I told you already, don’t come to me when you realise the mistake you made.” You spoke firmly, his eyes on you, trying to search for something, trying to find perhaps hope.

“Y/N, don’t do this. I really am sorry.” He tried to get hold of your hand, but you pulled away. You wanted nothing, just to feel him, but he hurt you over and over again. He was the reason for your sleepless nights, your swollen face and bloodshot eyes after you have cried through days.

“It’s too late.” You replied, your tone harsh, your face emotionless. You didn’t want him to know how badly his words affected you. You couldn’t show your weaknesses.

“No, it’s not. I love you, sweetheart, just give me a chance.” His eyes were begging you, his voice desperate. Your eyes widened at his statement, your lips parted involuntarily in surprise. You wanted to jump in his neck, kissing him, telling him that you still loved him, but you were too hurt.

“No. I have been telling you how much, I loved you, but each time you rejected me harshly. Each time when someone tried to talk some sense into you, you came up to me and started an argument as if I was the one sending them after you. I did nothing, but hope that you would like me back one day. However I never expected you to kick me out of the house as if I was some kind of a toy that you can just throw away whenever you get bored of playing with it. No, Lupin. Those days are long gone.” You didn’t even realise when your tears started slowly running down your cheeks, you only felt the salty taste on your lips as you talked. You were hurt and the man you loved the most hurt you. You wanted to give nothing, but love to him, but he was too late to understand that.

He stepped closer to you, placing his hands on your cheeks, removing the tear stains with his thumb, gently caressing your skin. He placed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes like the coward he was, he couldn’t handle the pain he caused you.

“I am so sorry, love. I wish I could turn back time, I wish I could make it right. I was dumb, I was stupid, I thought if I pushed you away, it would all be solved. I have loved you for so long, but I couldn’t accept it. I thought you deserved way better, I thought I wasn’t good enough. I still do, but I can’t imagine seeing you with someone else, I can’t imagine not being near you, not having you around, not seeing your smile, not feeling your presence. I want to be selfish. I want you.” He heaved a deep sigh, opening his eyes to meet your now tear filled ones.

You didn’t want to believe him, you wanted to be angry, you wanted him to feel the pain you did, but his words cut deep. You wanted him more than anything else you have ever wanted. You lifted your hands, linked them behind his neck and pulled him down to your lips, attaching your mouth to his.

He didn’t need words to understand, you put all of your thoughts and feelings in to the kiss, reassuring him that you needed him, but he had to make things right. As he pulled away, he hinted a quick kiss on your forehead.

“I will do anything to get you to forgive me. Anything.” He whispered against your skin.

“Just try not to hurt me anymore.” You replied as you felt your face lifted and met Remus’ eyes.

“Never again. A lifetime will not be enough to make up for the mistakes I have already made, but I will do anything so you can forgive me.” He breathed as he pulled you into his embrace, enjoying the warmness your body provided. He didn’t understand how much he needed you until he was about to lose you. For both of you, it was a surreal moment that you needed the time to process, but you were onto a good start, both of you fighting this time for the same relationship, for each other’s love.


	8. Little family [Remus Lupin x Reader] - Requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lily and James’ death, Lily’s sister, you get custody over little Harry. Remus is beside you, every step of the way to help you, but your feelings growing for the man complicate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed on the request a bit to fit what I have imagined, but the main concept is the same.

**Title:** Little family  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Evans!Female!Reader  
**Word count:** 2.3k  
**Author:** Heloise Daphne Brightmore  
**Request:**

> Hii, I hv another Remus x reader request, in which the reader is Lily's younger sister and she also attends Hogwarts and upon James and Lily's death, the reader gets Harry's custody and then Remus and the reader work together and take care of Harry and while taking care of Harry they both develop feelings for each other. I really like ur writing skills and I really liked this oneshot alot♥️ - khyati13579 [wattpad]

Being Lily's little sister brought you so much pressure. You were expected to do as well as she did, you were expected to behave as well as your sister did, you were expected to be a carbon copy of hers if not better.

It was hard at times and you even rebelled against it. You were a good student, a smart young girl, but you wanted to be you, not just Lily's sister. You often got in trouble, getting the marauder's attention focused on you, causing you to form a tight-knit friendship with the mischievous group of people.

Your rebelliousness caused a slight disagreement with Lily, but you never fought longer than a couple of minutes, Lily could never stay angry at you for long, your puppy eyes winning against her at all times, before laughing your carelessness off.

Being Lily's little sister brought you much responsibility too. But you didn't realise it, until that certain horrifying day, when your beloved sister, your best friend left you with her son in your care, all alone, without any knowledge on how to bring up a child.

You lost your sister, your best friends, there was only one person you could rely on. Remus Lupin. When you realised that you were supposed to be responsible for little Harry in the midst of your grieving, you were in shock, you wanted to scream and cry, you wanted to break things. You never asked to be in the situation you found yourself in.

But Remus was next to you, helping you every step of the way, being the crutch you needed to rely on. Of course, it was inevitable for your schoolgirl crush to resurface, after all he was beside you at all times. Sometimes you felt as if he had similar feelings, but often you brushed it off, feeling silly at the thoughts you deep down wished were true.

You sat in the middle of the living room of your flat, toys clattered around the carpet as a three-year-old Harry sat beside the colourful Christmas tree, opening his presents. It was already late afternoon, but the little boy had slept through half the day.

You helped him open one of the boxes that he seemed to be struggling with, his little hands grabbing yours with a little giggle leaving his lips, making your heart flutter. You loved to see him happy and even if at first things were difficult, you were glad Harry was in your care.

"He seems to be in a good mood." You heard Remus' deep voice from behind you. Though you didn't look around, you felt his presence behind you as he sat down on the carpet.

"Presents, Remus. Who doesn't like to get presents?" You chuckled as you grabbed the boy and pulled him in your lap, pampering his face with little kisses as he giggled loudly. Remus chuckled at the sight of the happy boy and leaned closer to hint a tiny kiss on Harry's forehead as he squirmed in your hands. His cologne hit your nostrils, making you gulp loudly, his hands brushing your skin as he leaned back, making your cheeks blush furiously. You had to clear your throat, feeling your airways getting dangerously dry.

"I have to go to Albus, but I will be back in a couple of hours." Remus said as he watched Harry, adoring the energy of the little boy, the happy smile across his tiny face.

"You know, Remus, you don't have to come here all the time." You spoke, your words sounding like a whisper. Remus' eyes shot up, his complete attention on you this time.

"Do you not want me to come?" He asked in shock, his tone sounding as if there was a slight panic in his voice.

You quickly shook your head. "No, it's not that. I mean, I know you have lots of things to do and I am more than grateful for all the help from you, but you shouldn't feel obliged to be here." You tried to clarify the situation, which made him confused, a deep frown spreading across his face.

"I don't feel obliged. I am coming because I want to. I like spending time with you and Harry. I do it because I want to, not because I have to." He replied, making your heart flutter. His words made you feel beyond happy, little butterflies erupting in your tummy as a small smile appeared on his lips. "Do you mind if I came back tonight?" He asked, eagerly waiting for your reply.

"Not at all. I'm happy when you are here." You returned his expression as you cupped his face and hinted a small kiss on his cheek. Your bravery surprised you, your heart starting off on a dangerous race under your ribs. "I'm sorry." You pulled back looking up at the man with an apologetic gaze. You bit into your lower lip, an awkward smile present across your face.

"Don't be." He smiled warmly as he gave a quick peck on the top of your head and stood up. "I will come back later." He said and you nodded in reply, hearing the door close behind him.

You felt awkward for letting yourself be too comfortable, but the fact that he didn't mind it in the end, the warm smile he offered you, made you feel like a giddy little girl, whose crush just caught her staring.

You weren't sure of his feelings, you weren't sure how he would react to your Christmas present, but you have been thinking about it for months and even if he was to refuse your initial advances, you knew you wanted him to be around Harry at least.

You played with the necklace in your neck that Remus gave you for Christmas, a little crescent moon pendant hanging on the silver chain. Whether as a friend or a lover, you needed him in your life, the mere thought of his presence making you blush. You couldn't harbour your feelings silently any longer, you felt like you were ready to explode and spill all your feelings.

Before that happened, you wanted to do it like a normal human being would, without blurting it out, just sitting down and discussing it.

It was getting late, you were supposed to urge Harry to sleep, but the little boy was way too energetic. He sat in front of the Christmas tree, playing with his newest toys, his back facing you. You flicked your wand, levitating his toys in the air, making him giggle as he tried to catch them, like a little puppy.

You walked behind him, your steps barely audible, before you caught him under his arms and lifted him in the air. A loud laughter left his lungs as you threw him in the air and caught him as he fell back in your hands, his laughter filling you with happiness.

"I see you are having fun." You heard Remus' voice, missing his arrival. You left the door open for him, just like you always did.

"This cheeky little boy doesn't seem to want to sleep." You said as you turned around with a big smile and seated Harry on your arm. "You have dinner in the kitchen if you are hungry." You told him, but he just shook his head and walked up to you, hinting a kiss on Harry's forehead as he took him from you and held him in his arms.

The sight of him holding him so carefully with a wide, welcoming smile across his lips, made your heartbeat quicken, your throat closing any possible air from you. It was such a beautiful moment, you wished they could be your little family. Remus, Harry and you. The thought made you tear up, imagining waking up next to Remus, his arms wrapped around you as Harry lied between you.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are really red." He frowned, placing the back of his hand on your forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever." He concluded.

You shook your head in response. "I'm fine, it's just warm here." You smiled weakly, which earned an acknowledging nod from him.

"I will take him to bed." Remus said as you nodded and kissed Harry's cheek, wishing him good night.

As you watched his form disappear behind the door, you flopped down on the couch, heaving a deep sigh. You wanted to tell him about your feelings, but each time you were around him, you felt like you were making a fool out of yourself. Blushing like a little girl, apologising for kissing his cheek, for god's sake you have been friends for years. You groaned at the silly behaviour you have been practising recently.

A couple of minutes later Remus was back in the living room with a smile across his face. "That was quick." You said with a surprised expression as he sat down beside you.

"I guess he was tired after all." He smiled, his eyes connected to yours. For a couple of seconds none of you spoke, you studied each other as if you haven't met for years. You couldn't handle his firm gaze on you, his eyes watching you warmly, his sandy brown hair a mess, making him even more attractive. Your thoughts wandered to how it would look in the morning after you have spent the night in his arms, your fingers finding their way into his soft locks, gently tugging at the ends.

You cleared your throat, trying to organise your breathings. "I have a gift for you too." You said out of the blue as you reached for the little table beside the couch and pulled a box out of its drawer.

You gave the tiny box with a red wrapper and golden ribbons to Remus, waiting for him to open it. He didn't rip the paper apart, he opened it carefully, making you even more nervous. You just wanted to get the conversation over with.

When he took the last piece of wrapper off and opened the box, his eyes widened at the sight of the little golden key. "What is this?" He asked even though you knew he had a suspicion.

You heaved a deep sigh and collected your thoughts. "It's a key to this flat." You confirmed which earned a nod from him, but no words left his mouth. "Look Remus, before I go into it deeply, just know that I am very grateful for the amount of help you did for us and for all the time you spent with us. It might come to you as a shock and honestly I don't expect anything, please don't feel like you have to give me an answer right away, but I have liked you for a long time now." You could see the clear shock across his face, a little ball of nervousness stuck in your lungs as you tried to compose yourself.

"The key isn't a symbol, don't get me wrong. I would like you to have it so you can come and visit Harry whenever you'd like. However, I can't deny that deep down I would be the happiest person if maybe you could give me a chance. You have been the only person I could rely on and it brought my feelings back. I can't deny them anymore. I always felt like you were a family to me and certainly for Harry, I thought maybe-" however you didn't continue. You were too scared to say the words out loud.

"Maybe what?" He asked, his surprise still clear across his face.

"No, it's too embarrassing." You shook your head, your eyes fixed on your nervously playing hands. He reached out to you, getting hold of your hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"No, it's not." He shook his head and placed a finger under your chin to gently lift up your head. "Maybe what?"' He tried again.

You heaved a deep sigh, his shining eyes giving you somewhat of an encouragement. "Maybe we could be- a little family." You whispered, the words rolling off your tongue harder than you expected. A small smile spread across his face as he squeezed your hands again.

"I would love that." His smile grew wider. "I have been trying to gain the courage to tell you how much I have liked you and how much I wished we could be a family. I can't tell you how happy you have made me right now." He confessed and now it was your turn to be surprised, your cheeks burning under his intense, but happy gaze.

"You what?" You asked in complete daze.

"I like you and I would be the happiest man alive if I could be a part of your family." He chuckled at your dumbfounded expression. It took you a couple of seconds to process the information, but before you could have stopped yourself, your arms flew across the couch, wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. You hid your face in his neck, warmness filling your whole body, his arms wrapping around you making your heartbeat quicken.

You pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. "You mean it?" You asked with a wide grin.

"Every word." He returned your happy expression as he pulled you back to him, his lips finding yours, your stomach jumping at the feeling of his mouth against yours. You melted into his embrace, running your fingers through his soft locks, feeling like you were in a dream.

You never wanted to let go of him, but Harry's little cries stopped the idyllic moment. Both of you jumped up from the couch and walked up the stairs to check on the boy. Remus leaned against the wooden door frame as you stood beside Harry's bed, caressing his cheeks, singing his favourite lullaby as his eyes closed down again. Remus walked behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, hinting a small kiss in the crook of your neck as you watched Harry with an adoring gaze. "Our little family." Remus whispered with a loving smile, making you grin happily as you placed a hand on his and watched the little boy sleep. 


End file.
